


Where did Samandriel go?

by GiveThemARest_WaitNo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveThemARest_WaitNo/pseuds/GiveThemARest_WaitNo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel stabs Samandriel, Samandriel wakes up...<br/>and he doesn't like where he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes are wide with shock. Why? He thought Castiel was his friend. Is Naomi this powerful? Powerful enough to get into the mind of this legend of an angel? 

Until some minutes ago he thought Castiel was dead. Then out of the blue he rushes in and rescues him. Just to kill him the moment he is safe? 

Maybe this is all an illusion. A wishful dream caused by all that poking around inside his brain.  
But the angel blade inside his guts feels all too real to be part of an escape dream produced by his tortured mind. 

Slowly he sags down still half leaning on the car behind him. He has to know. He has to ask why. His shaky hand clasps around a bit of Castiel ’s overcoat. 

But he can’t get a word out. The last thing he sees is Castiel’s blank face. Then white light shooting out of his own eyes. 

\----------------

Where do angels go when they’re dead?

Samandriel isn’t in a hurry to find out. All he knows is that the pain is gone.

He is afraid that the moment he moves everything will rush in again. The absence of agony feels like floating. He relishes the subtle feeling of smooth blankets against his skin. 

The sun warms his body comfortably. He could stay like this forever. 

He can make out faint voices in the distance. There are others here. Carefully, he opens his eyes. They take some time to adjust to the bright light. 

This looks strangely familiar. An entirely white room with close to no furniture. 

He is lying in a white bed.  There are no walls but curtains around his bed and a small bedside table to his right. 

\------------------

The curtain is  being pushed aside and a wrinkled angel wearing a white scrub enters. Out of reflex, Samandriel sits up straight and skids back to the headboard. Recently, white scrubs were always a sign of bad news. 

The angel raises his hands and slowly advances towards Samandriel. “I don’t wish you any harm. But I need to have a look at your injuries.”

Samandriel stays p aralyzed at his end of the bed but lets the doctor lift his nightgown and inspect the scars left from the demons’ torture. There is one particularly scary one on his abdomen. 

The doctor  notices his glance. “You’re lucky. Hadn’t you been teleported to heaven so quickly, you would have bled out.” 

Heaven. Directly into the lion’s den.

The doctor seems satisfied and leaves.

As soon as he is gone the curtain lifts again and two nurses enter, bringing Alfie’s uniform, clean and repaired. They help him dress and he feels strangely awkward. Human. 

Then they guide him out of the heavenly hospital.

Finally, when they reach a glass door high up in heaven Samandriel recognizes where they’re heading.

Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

Samandriel's first reflex is flight. But the two angels guarding him take him gently but firmly by his arms and navigate him through the glass door.

 

Naomi sits behind her desk and motions him to sit on the chair facing her. Reluctantly he obeys and nervously takes of his cap.

 

He can't look her in the eyes. He failed her trust. Failed his job. The moment Crowley's demons captured him, he knew. Just before he spilled all the secrets he didn't know he had, he prayed to her to get him killed. Anything but betraying the angles – anything but the torture – would have been fine.

But now that he is rescued he isn't as determent to die.

 

However, now that he sees Naomi's lips presses together in that dangerous thin line he might reconsider death as the more comfortable way out.

  
„What did you tell him?“

 

Samandriel sighs.  
„There are no more prophets out there.“

Naomi breathes out angrily. „You know, what I want to hear.“

 

„There is a demon tablet in existence that explains how to lock the gates of hell. And-“

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. „And there is one for angels, too“

Naomi notes something down on a file in front of her. „Do you recall what this tablet says or where it is?“

Samandriel shakes his head. „I'm sorry. I don't know.”

 

“Do they know? Did you tell them?” The all too sweetly faked sympathy gives him shivers running down his spine.

“I don't know.”

Again Naomi notes something down on the sheet in front of her. Somehow, Samandriel feels like it might be his death sentence.

 

“Thank you. I'm sorry, you can't remember. But luckily we've got the means to help you.”

She motions for the guards to take him away.

 

\--------------

 

They shove him through one of the million identical white doors.

 

There it is. The chair.

Suddenly millions of memories hit him at once. The countless times he sat on that chair screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

Every time he had done something by his own because he had thought it was the right thing to do. Every time he felt good about him self. Every time he felt – something.

 

His knees go weak. After all that torture... How in heaven did he deserve this.

 

There is nothing to sit on but that dreadful chair. So he sits in one of the room's corners. The one furthest from the chair.

Now he can only wait for the torture to start anew.


	3. Chapter 3

The drill in Naomi's hand is whirring loudly.

Samandriel squeezes his eyes shut. This can't be happening again. He has done nothing wrong.

His eyes shoot wide open, when the buzzing gets louder, closer.

„Naomi, wait! I don't know where the tablets are! And I'm _sure_ I didn't tell Crowley!“

„Now shhhh! All will be fine in just a moment.“

The drill gets closer and another angel grabs Samandriel's head hard when he turns and twists all he can trying to avoid what is about to happen.

Again he screws his eyes shut and a muffled terrified groan escapes his throat. A sharp pain in his temples turns the groan into an high pitched scream. Trapped in the chair and in the angel's hands Samandriel's body involuntarily trashes about in the little room the cuffs provide.

He screams until he has no air left but the pain doesn't stop. He tries to inhale but his lungs only allow him short and shallow breaths. His screams become a series of short, tormented pants.

_Please make it stop! For God's sake, this can't be in our father's interest._

_Stop! Air! Stoooooop!_

Then, emptiness.

Somewhere in between his spiraling thoughts he just stops.

Stops to think, stops to care and then some time later it stops to hurt.

 

\-----------------

 

His face feels sticky and he has difficulties opening his eyes, because they're glued shut. With his hands he rubs them free of crusted blood and lets his sight adjust to the bright lights. He is still lying on the chair but his hands and feet are no longer held down by cuffs. He sits up and his head aches dully.

An angel guard is waiting at the door. “Naomi is waiting for you.”

He opens the door.

On the way to Naomi Samandriel wipes his bloody face clean. She smiles and orders him to watch Castiel closely.

He is a danger to heaven. He started thinking on his own again.


End file.
